


Deception

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: Arrow Imagines [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: After walking in on Roy making out with Thea, will this be the end of your relationship?





	

    The first time that you had ever met Roy, you punched him. He had placed his hand on your waist as you were waiting for a cab outside of Verdant; you had thought that he was some creepy guy who was trying to take you home. You were wrong though, very wrong. He actually was trying to convince some other dude that he was your boyfriend, seeing as the guy was bragging to his buddies about taking you home.

After you punched him, you turned to see who it was. It didn’t take but a few moments for Roy to explain himself before you began apologizing profusely, taking some tissues out of your bag for the blood that was coming out of his nose. The guy had practically ran when he saw you punch Roy, silently cheering that it was some other dude and not him. It was after you watched the guy leave that you suggested you go back into the club for some ice, to which Roy immediately agreed and lead you back inside.

You guys instantly hit it off after that. After you checked and made sure his nose wasn’t broken, you had asked for his number, insisting that you guys went out for ice cream or something to make up for what had happened. Plus, you found him pretty attractive. You guys had texted pretty nonstop after that, setting up a date for ice cream in a few days. You scrapped the date thing though after he asked if he could bring his girlfriend, Thea.

The three of you were actually really close. You all were around the same age and had most of the same interests. Then, you got fired from your job, but luckily, Thea was there for you, ready with a job at Verdant. The three of you working together seemed like a good idea in the beginning, but it quickly proved to be a problem as the three of you were inseparable once you were all in a room together. You were sure you were going to get fired, but something else fixed the problem.

Roy had began to distance himself from the two of you, and while you knew why, Thea didn’t. The problem was that she, his girlfriend, didn’t know what was happening, but you did. It had broken up the trio, Thea distancing herself from you. You had known that Oliver was the Green Arrow before even Roy had known, so you knew about the Mirakuru and how badly it was affecting him. You were there with him every step of the way, no matter how hard he tried to push you away.

It was a few days after you had taken down all the Mirakuru soldiers and you were still sore from all the fighting you had to do. You definitely didn’t expect to see Roy on your doorstep after you opened the door. He should still be pretty tired, if not from the fighting, then definitely from getting over the Mirakuru thing. Then you noticed the tears in his eyes and you instantly ushered him in, where he told you about the letter Thea had left.

You had joined the Arrow team quickly after Oliver’s "death”. You being on the team had made you and Roy become even closer than before. You were there for him when he was struggling with the police man he killed, and with Thea gone, you felt like the only close person he had left. Then you started dating. It really wasn’t a big deal for either of you at first. You had fallen into it easily, and honestly you guys hadn’t even thought about being a couple until Felicity had pointed out how cute the two of you would be.

Once you did though, you were pretty obviously a couple. You were constantly touching each other; kissing, cuddling, holding hands, you were honestly kind of annoying. The two of you always just said you were “making up for lost time”. So let’s just say that you didn’t expect to walk into your house to see Thea pulling Roy in for a kiss.

“What the heck is going on in here?” You ask, raising an eyebrow as you set your bag onto the floor, your hands sitting on your hips.

“Babe, it’s not what it looks like.” Roy instantly replies, standing up from the couch and rushing over to you, taking your hands in his as he stares into your eyes.

“I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to her.” You mumble, quickly kissing his cheek before lightly moving him aside. You laugh in your head as you hear him let out a sigh of relief at your words. Thea sits there speechless as you take a step closer.

“Thea, I watched you kiss him. You know he’s my boyfriend, what the hell?!” Your anger builds the longer she sits there quiet, her face turning from one of shock to one of regret. You let out a sigh before shaking your head, asking her nicely to leave, which she quickly does, mumbling a quiet apology as she leaves. You let out a groan as you move to sit on Roy’s couch, him quickly following suit and sitting next to you.

“I can’t believe she did that. I thought that we were friends.” You mumble, leaning into Roy’s embrace as he pulls you into his side. He agrees, kissing your forehead before one of his hands moves up to grab your chin, pulling you into a kiss. You giggle, your hands grabbing his face to pull him closer as his land on your hips, pulling you up into his lap so you’re straddling him. The two of you smile, breaking the kiss as your pant slightly.

“I love you.” You whisper, your body instantly freezing in shock, thinking that it’s too soon, but you sigh in relief as you hear him say it back. You smile, your thumb lightly running over his jawline as the smile on your face gets brighter before he pulls you into another kiss. It quickly gets heated, the two of you walking over to his bed, all giggles.


End file.
